This invention is directed to an electronic watch movement mounting to reduce mechanical shock transmitted from the case to the watch movement and also to provide electrical connection from the exterior of the case to the electronic circuit of the watch movement.
Electronic watches are a complex evolvement incorporating both the century-old experience and tradition of the watchmaking industry, plus the fairly recent developments of electronics and especially microelectronics developments. Most of the micro-electonics have been designed and developed for military or space purposes. It has been this progress, that continues to bring advances into the commercial and consumer marketplace. In the present instance, large scale integration chips are known. They are interconnected by means of printed circuits and substrates, and, in high performance environment where the external ambient may vary over broad ranges, specifications usually call for encapsulation of the entire substrate with the chips carried thereon.
In prior commercial electronic watch movements, no protection in addition to the usual watchcase closure has been provided to the electronic components. Furthermore, no shock or vibration isolation has been provided in the prior art electronic watch structures.